


Outcast Souls

by CorpseCandy



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reverse Harem, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Swapfell Sans (Undertale), Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), anti-harem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:22:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29897628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorpseCandy/pseuds/CorpseCandy
Summary: After falling on hard times, you end up rooming with your narcissistic sister and her skeleton boyfriends, who hate your guts. Sometimes things have to get worse before they get better, right?AKA: Not Another anti-harem Fanfic
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 17
Kudos: 76





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in a few years, but I've had this, a normal reverse harem and an isekai stuck in my brain for months, so hopefully I get better with practice. Tags will be added as the story goes on~

You stared at the large, imposing house in front of you, unsure of how to feel. On one hand, it was better than living in your car for who knows how long. But living with your estranged sister was hardly ideal. You hadn’t talked in years, but not long after being kicked out by your roommate, your sister had reached out to you (through a new phone number considering her old one had been blocked). Your first instinct had been to hang up and block the new number, but something made you listen to what she had to say. And here you were, moving in with her and her monster boyfriends. She had only just moved in herself, but she swore up and down that they were good guys. And it’s not like you had room to say no considering everywhere you’d looked so far was out of your price range. You’d stay long enough to save up and find somewhere else to live, then you’d be back to keeping your distance. As you walked up the stairs, you thought that it couldn’t be that bad, maybe they were nice. Maybe your sister had changed. 

You knocked on the door.

It didn’t take long for it to open and for your sister to loom over you.

“Hey, I was wondering when you’d get here!”

You did your best to smile. “Yeah uh, you know, traffic and whatnot”. You’d taken half an hour just to steel your nerves to come here.

“How have you been?”, she asked while she led you inside.

“Fine, and yourself?” You grimaced at how forced it felt to small talk. 

“Things have been great! I can’t wait to catch up, we have so much to talk about! Everyone is in the living room, I told them all about you.” 

“Haha, great...how many were there again?”

“Eight, we can do introductions real quick before you settle in.”

As you both walked into the room, eight pairs of eyes fell on you. You felt something stir in your chest, making you gasp softly. It felt almost like a tug, it left your chest feeling warm. You let your eyes rove over each skeleton, eyes widening when you saw their expressions. It almost looked like they hated you, a spectrum of distrust to open animosiy on their faces. You frowned, what had she told them? Certainly you hadn’t done anything to upset them by just walking in, right? You let your mind wander, thinking about when you lived with your parents and sister. You really shouldn’t be surprised, you’d definitely need to read your old journal to refresh your memory, apparently seven years had let you forget how she was. The warmth in your chest was fading, and you had a small inkling that things weren’t going to go as well as you’d hoped. 

“Hey everyone, this is my sister Y/N, Y/N, these are my boyfriends: Sans, Papyrus, Blue, Stretch, Red, Edge, Black and Mutt”, your eyes followed as she pointed out each one. You smiled and gave a small wave, though none of the skeletons moved to acknowledge you. You stood nervously, not quite sure how to respond to such open hostility. Before you could back up and speed walk out of the room, your sister squeezed your shoulder and gave you a nudge forwards. “Why don’t you sit down and get to know eachother a bit, I can start bringing your stuff in for you.”

“I-it’s alright, I can go st-“

“Why don’t you sit down? We can go over some house rules”. You think it was Sans that spoke? You felt your pulse quicken, you really didn’t want to be left alone with these guys. Before you could try to back out, your sister had already left the room.

You gulped, moving to sit on an empty chair. 

“Don’t bother, this won’t take long.” You winced at the clipped tone he had. You straightened back up, putting your hands together nervously.

“Charlotte already warned us about you, so you don’t have to pretend.”

You frowned, “I don-“

“Don’t bother trying to explain yourself, you just need to listen. Rules are simple, pay your rent on time, stay out of our rooms, clean up after yourself, and don’t go near the basement. You’ll be added to the chore list; normally you would alternate with the others for cooking duties, but considering your feelings on monsters, I don’t trust you preparing food for us.”

You began to interject, but a glare from Sans made you stop. You flinched when he sent a look your way that made your chest hurt. It was hard to describe, the lights in his eyes had extinguished, you felt fear begin to creep down your back.

“Watch your step, and if you even _ think _ about hurting my family,  _ you’re in for a bad time. _ ” You shuddered, you had no doubt that he meant it. 

You nodded, unable to speak past the lump in your throat.

“Glad you understand. You can go now.”

You began to leave, only stopping when Sans spoke up again.

“Oh and pal? I suggest you stay out of our way if you know what’s good for you.”

You quickly left the room, you didn’t need to be told twice. When you reached the foyer, you found your sister sitting on the couch, browsing her phone. Once she noticed you, she gave a small wave. “Hey, I got distracted and forgot to grab your stuff. How did your talk go?”

You didn’t bother to respond as you walked past and went to start bring your belongings inside. 


	2. Chapter 2

Once you had brought all your belongings in, you stayed in your new room and laid down. Staring at the ceiling you let yourself ruminate on your situation. Your sister seemed to be behaving, though you could see through it with practiced ease. You know she was practically chomping at the bit to start something, you could see it in her eyes. Maybe living in your car wouldn’t have been so bad? You shake the thought, letting your thoughts carry you to the skeletons you’d be living with. While most of them looked like they absolutely despised you,a couple of them looked more wary, or nonchalant, Maybe you could turn things around and prove whatever lies Charlotte had spat false? Maybe even make friends! You smiled at the thought, despite the cold welcome, you wanted to get along with them. The idea of them hating you hurt for some reason. 

You let yourself laze around a little more before deciding to tackle unpacking. You didn’t have a lot, so it didn’t take you long to get everything sorted. Clothes, essentials and hygiene products, your laptop and journals, and not much else. You put your laptop on your bed and started it, maybe you could browse the internet to kill time before dinner. 

It suddenly occured to you that by following Sans advice and keeping yourself scarce, you couldn’t ask for the wifi password.  _ Fuck. _

You groaned and rolled over, eyes landing on where you had stacked your journals. You  _ had _ said you wanted a refresher on what living with your family had been like. It’s not like you didn’t remember, but after unpacking all of it in therapy you tried to not think about it. And after years, your memory was a bit hazy.

You picked up the joural with the words “Don’t Forget” on the front and sat back down. You held it in your hands, letting the weight of it settle there. You hadn’t started keeping note of your home life until you were a teenager, but the book still looked worn. You skimmed through the pages, seeing eraser marks, misspellings and tear stains. You scoffed and slowed down, letting some of the words sink in. 

_ Mom made me skip dinner again, she said if I keep gaining weight, I’ll end up alone- _

__

_ Sissy told mom I broke the tv, I tried to tell her I didn’t but she wouldn’t listen. She called me a liar and asked why I couldn’t be more like my sister. This always happens! I hate it here- _

__

_ I told dad that sissy cut up Mr. Bear and called me a baby, he said to tell my mom. She said my sister was right and I should grow up- _

__

_ I was sick at school today, mom wouldn’t pick me up she said I was faki- _

__

_ I heard mom telling dad that she wishes she never had m- _

__

_ Why don’t they lov- _

__

_ Sissy told mom tha- _

__

_ Dad never stands up fo- _

__

__

__

__

__

__

_ Mom kicked me out again, I went to the park to wait until she went to bed so I could sneak back in. There was a man there, he said tha- _

__

You stopped. You didn’t want to remember that particular memory, looking at how your writing wavered and smeared where you had cried made it feel like you were 14 again, shaking as you wrote everything down so when you finally left this place you would  _ never return.  _

You took a deep breath and closed the book, tossing it back with the stack.  _ This is different _ , you thought to yourself.  _ I’m not at home, it’s just until I can save up and find somewhere else. They can’t hurt me anymore. _

You startled at the boot up jingle of your computer, you had forgotten that you’d turned it on. You began to shut it back down, but curiousity gets the better of you and you click on the little wifi icon. One networked popped up, with surprisingly no password needed (though it made sense when you thought about it, it’s not like anyone lived nearby). You snorted at the name “The Bone Zone”, connecting to it. You’re sure they wouldn’t mind. 

You spent the next few hours watching random videos until it was time for dinner. When the time came you got up and stretched. As nervous as you were, you wanted to go down there and make a good impression. You were going to befriend these skeletons!

You looked at yourself in the mirror on the door to make sure you looked presentable, and nodding to yourself, walked out the door.

Only to run into someone. 

You grunted as you hit the floor. hearing someone do the same. You blinked away the shock to see one of the smaller skeletons in a similar position. You immediately moved to get up, ignoring the slight pain from your fall.

“Shit, are you ok? I’m so sorry, I should have looked where I was going an-” you held a hand out to help them up, but they slapped it away. You pulled your hand back to you out of shock, watching as the skeleton stood up and brushed off their clothes. While shorter than you, he held an air of someone who thought highly of themselves. 

“Tch, as if I need help from the likes of  _ you _ , worm. You should go back to groveling on the floor where you belong.”

“Ah.”

_ Ah. _

__

You were pretty sure this was Black. He was definitely glaring up at you like he thought you were an insect. You straighted yourself out some and smiled at him.

“I’m sorry we got off on the wrong foot, you’re Black right?”

You watched his expression waver before hardening.

“That’s the Great and Maleficent Black to you, worm. I suggest you watch where you’re going from now on, next time I won’t be so merciful.” You watched as he strode towards the dining room, you took a deep breath before following suit. 

As soon as you entered the room you felt the burn of several stares. It seemed like most of the skeletons were present, your eyes rove over the room, finding an empty spot beside your sister, who smiled at you. Before you could walk over you were shoved into the room by someone. 

“Outta the way, bitch.”

Your eyes widened as the large, edgy skeleton walked past you. You tried to think back to which one this was, it was either Red or Edge. 

“You could have just asked, no need to be rude”, you grumbled.

The skeleton turned around, standing over you in a way that made you want to cower, but you puffed out your chest in the hopes it made you seem bigger.

“Oh? And what are you gonna do about it?” He got close enough for you to smell his breath, which smelled of mustard. For some reason you didn’t mind.

“Uh...politely ask you to not to?” You smiled nervously at him.

He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by your sister, “come on Red, Y/N just came down to have dinner with us, don’t start trouble.”

Red calmed down, looking over at your sister sheepishly, “sorry sweetheart.” He looked back at you for a moment, leveling you with a glare, before going to sit down. 

You quickly sat down as well, not wanting to have a run in with anymore skeletons. 

“So uh, what are we having? Whatever it is, it smells great.”

“We’re having spaghetti, though I already told them about the diet you’re on, so Papy made a salad for you.”, your sister said smiling.

You frowned. “Uh, I’m not on a diet.”

“You should be” sounded from Red, making your eyes narrow.

You blinked. The strange feeling in your chest started again, as nervousness made you flouder for what to say.

“T-there’s nothing wrong with what I weigh.”

“There’s no need to be ashamed, Y/N, Papy’s a great cook, I’m sure he can even make salad taste great.”

While Charlotte’s expression seemed kind, you could see the amusement in her eyes. It reminded you of when you and her lived with your parents.

You put on your own smile through gritted teeth, “I appreciate your concern, but I assure you I’m fine with eating what everyone else is having.”

Your conversation was cut off by a door slamming open and a tall, exuberant skeleton waltzing into the room holding a large stack of plates. “Dinner is served!”

He set out empty plates in front of each seat, quickly walking back into the kitchen and coming back out with a big panned filled with spaghetti, he began doling out servings and began to walk past you. You swallowed and spoke up, “Um, Papryus?”

He startled, stopping beside you. “Y-yes human?”

“I know my sister said otherwise, but I would really love to try your spaghetti if that’s ok? It looks amazing!”. You weren’t lying either, the smell made you realize you hadn’t eaten since since yesterday, too nervous to grab anything on the way over.

The skeleton smiled nervously, “of course human!”, he scooped a serving out on your plate and you smiled gratefully, “thank you.”

A soft “nyeh heh” was his reply before he continued down the table. Despite how nervous it was you couldn’t help but think his laugh was cute, though you banished it as soon as it came. You looked up as you felt your hair stand on end, you looked around before finding Sans staring at you. You weren’t sure why, but you felt unnerved.

You did your best to ignore it, easily distracted by a smaller, equally as energetic looking skeleton exited the kitchen, with a plate of garlic bread in one hand, and a large bowl of salad in the other. He set them down before sitting down beside a taller orange clad skeleton.

You waited until others began grabbing serving themselves and eating before grabbing a piece of garlic bread and taking a bite of spaghetti. You couldn’t help the small pleased sound that escaped, “wow Papyrus, this is really good! I feel like I’m in a fancy restaurant!”. 

“Why thank you human!” Papyrus looked at you like he was confused, making you tilt your head in equal confusion. “Is everything ok?”

“Ah yes, it’s nothing...”

You decided to let it go and got back to eating. You forced yourself to slow down in order to savor it, as much as you wanted to scarf it all down in one bite. 

By the time you were done, most of the skeletons and your sister had already finished eating and were talking amongst themselves. As much as you wanted to join in, you were pretty sure it wouldn’t go over well. You got up, taking your dishes with you to the sink. You quickly washed and dried them, taking a moment looking through cabinets to find where they went. 

You shuddered as you felt like you were being watched. As you turned around, you could see some of the skeletons watching you from the corner of their sockets. You really hoped this wouldn’t be a thing, it felt like something was crawling on you when they watched you like that.

You forced a smile and began to walk out, throwing a quick “thank you for dinner, it was great!” before escaping to your room. Once you closed the door, you threw yourself on the bed and curled up. You hated feeling like this, whatever it was. The feeling of something crawling down your back as eyes bore into you, the strange feeling in your chest. Hopefully tomorrow would be better. You quickly got ready for bed, feeling exhaustion begin to rear it’s ugly head. 


End file.
